


Healing the Keeper

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Kelley try and help Ash through not making the Rio roster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing the Keeper

Ali could see the storm building behind Ash’s eyes with every passing day. They knew it was coming, they knew Ash’s name wasn’t going to be on the roster in the spot she wanted it to be in. Ash had never even gotten the chance to prove herself, and that’s what bothered the keeper the most. Sadly, there was nothing more they could do. So, when the game ended in Chicago, Ali had to jog to keep up with the aggravated woman, but she understood. It was their dream to go to Rio together.

Their flight would leave barely two hours after the game. Kelley would join them in two days after stopping at her parents’ home for a few days. Ali just knew she had to get Ash home, back to the warmth of the sun and the sand between her toes, back to the ocean and her family. She couldn’t help but watch as Ashlyn fell asleep on the plane, she was emotionally drained and the decision wasn’t even locked in yet.

x-x-x

Kelley walked out to where Ash and Ali were sitting in the sand, staring out at the ocean. Before, she hated interrupting moments like this. She hadn’t felt like she was part of their relationship yet but she learned quickly that she was wrong. Ali and Ash loved her just as much as they loved each other, even if they did get frustrated with her more often than each other. Kelley walked up and sat down next to Ash, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

“I’m sorry love,” Kelley whispered as she dropped her head to Ash’s shoulder.

“Why does everyone keep saying that, what if I just want to move on?” Ash grumbled and Kelley laughed, kissing her cheek.

“Because we’re smarter than that.”

“Well fine. I want to freaking go surfing.”

“So, why aren’t you?”

“Ali won’t let me.”

“It was too rough this afternoon, with the buddy system, however, I will let you two go out.” Ali looked over at Kelley who nodded. Ali stayed in the warm sand as the two got up and made their way down to the water. Ali leaned up on her elbows and watched the two people she loved most. She couldn’t imagine her life being complete without both of them in it. 

Ali wasn’t sure exactly when she fell asleep but when she woke up, it was to Ash standing overtop of her, grinning. Ali knew instantly she was in trouble, but before she could react, Kelley had launched herself onto her. Soaking wet in her wetsuit, Kelley snuggled into Ali’s front.

“I hate you both,” Ali muttered. 

“You love us, princess,” Ash smirked, leaning down, she kissed Ali. 

“Ok, now back to the house,” Kelley said, jumping up. She headed toward the house, leaving Ali and Ash behind. Ash reached down, taking Ali’s hands in her own, she pulled her up to her feet.

“You enjoy your nap?”

“Was pretty good till the last part.” She smiled as Ash wrapped an arm around her walking back toward the house. 

“Well, how can I make it up to you?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Ali kissed Ash before walking into the house. She turned to face Ash, putting a hand on her chest. “Nope, you gotta use the outside shower, you’re the one that wanted it.” She leaned up on her toes and kissed Ash before turning back to the house. “I’m going to go join Kelley.”

“You’re evil woman.” Ash chuckled. 

x-x-x

Kelley was the first out of the showers, so she made her way into the kitchen. The one thing Kelley didn’t like about the Florida home of Ash’s, was that she never could reach anything. Somewhere in the process of buying the house, Ash had forgotten just how small Kelley was and had also started the habit of keeping things on the top shelf. So, when Kelley decided it was time to break the tequila out for the evening, she found herself stuck, staring at the bottle on the highest spot in the cabinet.

“Problem squirrel?” Ash asked as she walked in on Kelley starting to scale the countertops. 

“Too far to reach, need alcohol,” Kelley said in fragmented sentences. Ash walked over, wrapping an arm around Kelley’s hips, lifting the woman up so she could grab the bottle before setting her back on her feet. 

“Don’t climb on my counters,” Ash said before kissing Kelley. 

“Hey, I was getting this for you. It’s time to wallow for a bit.”

“I’m not wallowing Kelley, I didn’t make it, it’s fine. We knew I wasn’t going to make it.”

“Hey now, you're fantastic and you deserve to be there, even if it didn't work out this time” Kelley grabbed the front of Ash’s shirt before she could get too far away, “but if you really don't want to brood, then you need to properly welcome me home, baby.” Kelley leaned up, connecting their lips again and smiling into the kiss as Ash’s arms snaked back around her, pulling her closer. 

“I get why you wanted that now,” Ash said, nodding down to the bottle. 

“Ali always seems to get naked quicker with this,” Kelley winked before turning around, taking Ash’s hand in her own and tugging her toward the living room where Ali was. “Plus what’s better than some good sex to get over a hardship?” Kelley smirked at Ash before turning to face Ali.

“Oh no, we are not going there tonight,” Ali said as the other two walked in. Kelley walked right up to Ali, straddling her.

“You sure?” she asked as she started laying kisses down Ali’s neck, “I’m sure I could change your mind.” She smirked into her neck as Ali moaned. Ash walked over to the two and started tugging Kelley’s shirt up.

“Please Princess?” she whispered and Ali looked up at her pleading eyes. “Like she said nothing better than goo—”

“Fine, but I swear to god if one of you throws a fucking blue shell…”

Kelley jumped up and got the shot glasses out while Ash set up the Wii, tossing Ali what was dubbed as her controller. 

“Remember every death, and loss,” Ali said as she situated herself in Kelley’s lap, leaning against her. 

“Right.” Kelley kissed Ali’s neck. “Shot for each, plus lose two in a row lose a piece of clothing,” she husked and Ali grinned up and kissed her.

“Perfect.”

Two hours later, Kelley was down to her underwear and socks, Ash still had pants and a sports bra on, while poor Ali was stark naked. She didn’t seem to mind, however, seeing as Ash was more than a little distracted in the latest race as one hand worked between Ali’s thighs. Kelley found herself watching Ash’s hand more than the TV as she laid kisses across Ali’s bare shoulders. Ali, for her part, was a complete mess, moaning and writhing against Ash’s hand.

“Fuck this, bedroom,” Ali declared before crashing her lips to Kelley’s. 

“Here. Here is fine.” Ash said as she laid Ali down in front of her kissing up her thighs. Kelley just smirked, her plan worked for once. 

**Author's Note:**

> Try three of posting this has to be the charm right? Got prompted this one, sorry for the wait hope you guys enjoy, let me know. And keep the prompts rolling!


End file.
